


nothing left for me to yearn

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kuroo shrugs. “I’d be interested if you weren’t so openly drooling after Sa’amura and Suga-chan.”Terushima’s eyes slide their way automatically. It’s some American rock song that they’re singing, and while Daichi’s not hitting every note perfectly, he’s putting his entire heart and soul into it, and Suga’s right along with him. They’re dancing around each other like they’re the only two in the room, and gods if Terushima doesn’t want to find himself in the middle of all that. Kuroo elbows him again, and Terushima returns it with a punch to the bicep.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	nothing left for me to yearn

Terushima’s staring and he knows it.

He can’t help it, though; the way Daichi and Suga move and sing together is alluring. It’s Bokuto’s fault, as most things are. He was the one that suggested karaoke for their ex-captains’ meetup. Daichi was the one who’d invited Terushima in the first place, several years ago, and in the intervening meetups Terushima had become close with both Bokuto and Kuroo.

It’s times like these when he regrets that decision.

Kuroo sidles up to him and pokes a well-placed elbow into his side, causing him to double over.

“Fuck you,” Terushima says weakly, and Kuroo waggles his eyebrows.

“You wish, Teru.”

Terushima gags. “You’re so not my type, Kuroo, you know that. Also your hands are full enough as it is.”

Kuroo shrugs. “I’d be interested if you weren’t so openly drooling after Sa’amura and Suga-chan.”

Terushima’s eyes slide their way automatically. It’s some American rock song that they’re singing, and while Daichi’s not hitting every note perfectly, he’s putting his entire heart and soul into it, and Suga’s right along with him. They’re dancing around each other like they’re the only two in the room, and gods if Terushima doesn’t want to find himself in the middle of all that. Kuroo elbows him again, and Terushima returns it with a punch to the bicep. 

“Fucking do something about it, dude. It’s gross to see you like this.”

“You’re gross,” Terushima answers, but it’s a weak retort and they both know it. Kuroo just grins at Terushima as Bokuto comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Kuroo.

“I’ve come to defend his honor,” Bokuto proclaims, placing a messy kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. “And also I have a plan to get you with those two.”

“I don’t know how much of a plan I’m going to need if you keep talking that loudly,” Terushima hisses, but he’s not sure Bokuto’s paying any attention.

“I don’t think you need a plan, either way,” Kuroo says. He indicates Daichi and Suga. “Look.”

Terushima does look, and he finds Daichi and Suga looking right at him. When Terushima’s eyes meet Suga’s, their lips curve upward into a smile, hypnotic and mesmerizing, and Terushima’s heart skips a beat. Suga’s eyes stay focused in his direction but they turn their body to Daichi and grind against him, which seems a little off for the song but they make it work. Daichi throws his arms around their waist, and then his eyes, too, find Terushima. Terushima goes weak in the knees.

“Bro,” Bokuto half-shouts, slapping a heavy hand onto Terushima’s back just as the music ends and the bar falls quiet. “You gonna get some or what?”

Suga’s smile is bright enough to see from here, bright enough to see from across the street probably, and if Terushima weren’t absolutely sure in that moment that he is, in fact, going to get some, he’d be a lot more pissed at Bokuto. As it is, Suga says something to Daichi, and then grabs his hand and pulls him in Terushima’s direction.

Terushima shoves Bokuto and Kuroo away with some force, and they go off, cackling as they wander away to harass Oikawa and Iwaizumi instead. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Suga says as they approach. “You gonna sing?”

“Don’t think I could beat the performance you two just put on,” Terushima says easily, offering them a smile in return. He catches Daichi’s eyes looking him up and down, and he decides to bite the bullet. “It was pretty fantastic. You two are hot together.”

A faint blush rises in Daichi’s cheeks, and his eyes flicker toward Suga before finding Terushima again. 

“You look pretty hot yourself,” Daichi says. “Yellow’s always been a good color on you.”

Terushima tugs at the bottom of his plaid and looks up at Daichi through his eyelashes. “So you’ve been looking?”

Daichi looks him up and down again. “Hard not to.”

“So tonight’s the night we’re finally going to acknowledge the sexual tension smoldering between the three of us?” Suga asks, blunt as ever, and Terushima grins gratefully in their direction.

“I’m down if you are,” he says, glancing quickly at Daichi and watching the bob of his throat as he swallows.

“There’s a hotel not far from here,” he says, “if you’re interested in getting out of here.”

“We already booked a room,” Suga continues brightly.

Terushima thanks every god he can think of before saying, “What the fuck are we still doing here, then?”

Suga grabs one of his hands and one of Daichi’s and tugs them out of the bar, and Terushima can only offer a wave and a grin at Kuroo and Bokuto as he goes. He’s pretty sure he hears Bokuto shout “Way to go, bro!” after him.

As it turns out, the hotel is close enough to walk, and so they walk, Suga laughing the whole way. Their hand in his is one of the only things keeping Terushima tethered to this plane, reminding him that after all the time he’s spent wanting them, tonight he’s actually going to have them. He keeps looking over and meeting Daichi’s eyes, and seeing that he wants this just as much, and it’s mind-blowing and fantastic and goddamn, this is a long walk.

They do make it there, eventually, although Terushima isn’t sure how he stays in one piece the whole time and doesn’t shake apart at his seams. He and Suga stand off to the side while Daichi gets them checked in, and they don’t touch, not yet, but Suga’s eyes undress him at least three times while they wait and Terushima returns the favor. In the elevator Suga’s hand finds his back, and Daichi’s fingers twine with his, and down the hall to their room Daichi touches one hand to his ass, so briefly Terushima questions whether it actually happened, and then they finally make it into the room and close the door behind them.

Suga nearly jumps him, their mouths meeting in a messy, rough kiss as they back him against the wall. Terushima grasps wildly at their shirt and pulls them closer, their bodies colliding. He’s already half-hard, which would be more embarrassing if he didn’t feel Suga’s own burgeoning erection pressing against his leg. 

“You gonna let him breathe, love?” Daichi asks, and Terushima draws in a long breath as he breaks away from Suga to see Daichi leaning casually against the wall next to them. 

Suga huffs. “He’s breathing fine, he’s got a nose.”

“I’m going to give you a second,” Daichi says, addressing Terushima, “and then I’m gonna press you against this wall and take you.”

Terushima chokes and lets go of Suga. “Yeah, alright,” he manages. “That sounds great. That sounds like every fantasy I’ve had for months, very cool.”

Daichi chuckles and gives him another moment, and then he does exactly what he says, framing Terushima’s body with his own, pressing his hands to the wall on either side of him, and kissing him hungrily. His knee presses between Terushima’s legs, keeping him in place, and then his mouth slips from Terushima’s down to his neck and sucks there in a way that’s definitely going to leave a bruise tomorrow. Terushima’s hand holds him in place, and their eyes meet Suga’s.

“He’s jealous,” Suga says, rolling their eyes. “He wanted to kiss you first.”

“I can handle jealousy,” Terushima gasps as Daichi bites down on his skin.

Suga surveys him, a scrutinizing look on their face. “That’s good,” they say. Daichi’s moved to Terushima’s collarbone. “Daichi’s very jealous.”

Daichi pauses and looks up at them. “It’s never bothered you before.”

“It doesn’t bother me now,” Suga answers, and they reach up to touch his face softly. “It’s fucking hot.”

“Agreed,” Terushima says, and Daichi laughs once and goes back to marking his skin. Suga’s lips find Terushima’s again as Daichi works the buttons on his shirt and exposes his chest. Daichi runs a hand down the thin line of skin, and then pulls the shirt off the rest of the way and tosses it to the floor. Suga’s hands touch every inch of naked skin they can find and then some, pushing Terushima’s pants down enough to bare the top of his ass. Daichi kneels down and sucks hard bruises into both of Terushima’s hips, his hands gripping at Terushima like he’s afraid he’ll leave.

He’s not fucking going anywhere.

“Daichi,” Terushima says when Suga takes a break. “Daichi, kiss me, I swear to fuck.”

Daichi stands again and his mouth is on Terushima’s in an instant, unyielding. He pushes his tongue past Terushima’s lips and Terushima sucks on it gently. They pause long enough for Suga to pull Daichi’s shirt up over his head and then come back together again.

“Try biting his lip,” Suga murmurs into his ear, and Terushima does so. Daichi moans and pitches forward slightly, allowing Terushima to take some of his weight. When he recovers a moment later he pulls away, and all three of them stand together, chests heaving, hard and wanting. Daichi goes to undo his pants, but Terushima reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Let me,” Terushima says, and he takes Daichi by the hips and flips them so Daichi’s against the wall. He pops the buttons on Daichi’s pants and, with Suga’s help, slides them to the floor. Solid black boxer briefs perfectly frame Daichi’s cock, hard and straining against the fabric, but Terushima is more focused on the muscles of Daichi’s thighs, well-defined and thick. He skims one hand over Daichi’s skin, feeling for himself their solidity, their brawn.

“Tell me you’ve got a thing for them, too,” Suga says, and Terushima jerks back out of his own head and blinks at Suga, who’s shucking their own pants and boxers.

“Uh, yeah,” he affirms, following suit. “I’ve pictured these thighs wrapped around my waist so many times.”

“We can probably make that happen,” Daichi says evenly, and goddamn, Daichi’s acquiescence might be the death of him. 

“I have a different idea for tonight, but we can put a pin in it,” Terushima says. He offers Daichi a smirk before sinking to his knees and removing his underwear. Daichi’s hands find purchase in his hair, and Terushima goes just a little heady with the way Daichi tugs him closer. He licks the inside of Daichi’s thigh, skating closer to his cock with each swipe, and is rewarded with a series of delightful little gasps. 

“Fuck,” Suga murmurs, touching his cheek. Terushima looks up and meets their eyes, questioning. “I never considered how hot watching that tongue ring in action would be, is all.”

“Wait ‘til you feel it for yourself,” Terushima says, and Suga smirks and guides him back to Daichi and kisses him. 

Daichi’s thick, and Terushima’s mouth waters as he licks up his shaft. Daichi’s head hits the wall with a small thud and his fingers tighten their grip on Terushima. Terushima isn’t ready to take him all the way but he licks and kisses Daichi’s cock, hitting several spots that make Daichi moan and noting where he seems to like being touched most, returning to those spots before dancing away again.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Daichi gripes, pulling himself away from Suga. Terushima removes his mouth from Daichi altogether, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re not going to ask nicely for what you want, Daichi?” he questions.

Daichi growls, his earlier agreeableness gone, and jerks Terushima’s head back to his cock--and fuck if  _ that _ doesn’t go straight to Terushima’s dick. He palms himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure, as he takes Daichi into his mouth. 

“Fucking--finally,” Daichi gasps. Suga nudges Terushima’s hand away from himself with their foot, and Terushima whines at the loss.

“Be patient, Teru,” Suga admonishes. “We’ll take care of you.”

Terushima moans and swallows around Daichi. Suga disappears for a moment, and Terushima strokes himself twice just to be an ass before gripping Daichi’s hips again and recentering himself on his task. When Suga returns they kneel behind Terushima and press kisses into his spine, causing him to shudder. 

“His cock’s so good, right?” Suga murmurs. Terushima feels another wave of lust crash over him, causing his stomach to roll. “You look so hot taking him like that, Teru. I’m a little jealous too, you know?”

“Jealous of what?” Daichi asks, and Terushima didn’t realize he was listening.

“I want your cock, too, Daichi, you know that. But I think what I really want right now is Teru’s cock, and he’s too busy taking you to give it to me.”

Terushima should have known Suga was the dirty talker of the two of them, and the words spoken directly into his ear, Daichi’s cock down his throat, the heat of their desire intensely focused on him, it’s a lot. It’s good, but it’s a lot. He pulls away from Daichi to breathe.

“Fuck,” he says, looking at both of them in turn.

“Are you alright?” Daichi asks, his hand in Terushima’s hair loosening and petting through it instead. 

“Yeah,” Terushima breathes. He leans his head against Daichi’s hip. “Yeah, just needed a quick break.”

“Mm, Teru.” Suga runs the back of their hand along Terushima’s jawline. “Why don’t we go to bed, hmm?”

Suga takes Terushima’s hand and pulls him over to the bed, throwing him down on his back, Daichi following after, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching the two of them. Suga kisses from Terushima’s neck down to his chest, swirling their tongue around his navel, before stopping just short of his groin. 

“You gonna tease me all night or are you gonna suck me?” Terushima asks, propping himself up on one elbow, and Suga shakes their head.

“Neither, actually,” they say. They glance at Daichi, who tosses them a condom. They tear it open and roll it down over Terushima, who’s confused.

“What--” he begins, and then he catches sight of the lube glistening on Suga’s fingers. They straddle him, one hand on his cock, and suddenly everything falls into place. “Oh, shit,” he says, realizing what’s about to happen only seconds before it does, and then they’re sinking down onto him. “Fuck,  _ Suga _ !”

“I said I wanted your cock, didn’t I?” they question.

They close their eyes when their ass makes contact with his thighs, and Terushima groans with the tightness of it. They wait a moment, adjusting, and then their hips roll slowly upward before moving back down, and a smile crosses their face again.

“Damn, Teru,” they breathe, “you feel amazing.”

“Same to you,” Terushima answers, reaching one hand down to grasp at their hip. He glances over at Daichi, who’s watching them with interest, his tongue slipping out to lick his lips. “I wasn’t done with you, you know.”

Daichi smiles. “I was gonna give you a minute.”

“Don’t need it,” Terushima answers. “We’re good, right, Suga?”

Suga nods rapidly. “So fucking good, Dai.”

Daichi swallows hard and shakes his head before swinging one leg over Terushima’s shoulder. He rubs the tip of his cock against Terushima’s lips, and Terushima lets his mouth fall open to take him down again. Suga begins moving in earnest, their hips rolling with purpose, and Terushima moans around Daichi’s dick. Daichi groans, Terushima’s name falling from his lips like a curse as he throws his head back. Terushima runs his tongue along the bottom side of his dick, his piercing rubbing along every nerve ending, and Daichi’s thighs shake with restraint. Terushima pops off of him long enough to look up.

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you, Daichi?” he asks, smirking, and Daichi bites his lip in hesitation.

“Only if you’re alright with it,” he says eventually. Terushima raises an eyebrow at him.

“I’m pretty down for whatever the two of you want to do to me, to be honest,” he says, and Suga swears.

“Teru,” they moan. “Goddamnit, Teru, you’re so hot.”

“Hot enough that you’re touching yourself?” Terushima questions.

“Wouldn’t you be?” Suga answers, laughter in their voice, and Terushima nods and smirks. He licks his lips, raw and swollen.

“Alright, sorry, let’s go,” he says to Daichi.

Daichi shakes his head with a fond look down at Terushima and pushes inside his mouth again. Terushima drops his jaw a little further. Daichi pushes himself all the way to the back of his throat and then pulls out.

“You’re sure?” he asks.

Terushima rolls his eyes. “Daichi. I’ve been thinking about you fucking my mouth for months. Do it.”

“Fuck,” Daichi says earnestly, and he slides into Terushima’s mouth one more time, all the way to the back, and then begins deep, rapid thrusts, hitting Terushima’s soft palate with each one. Terushima feels every one of them, feels Daichi rutting himself on his tongue, feels the way Suga’s fucking themself hard and fast on his cock, and can’t imagine anywhere better on the planet to be than caught underneath the two of them. Suga’s past words now, just moans escaping from their throat, but Daichi’s got Terushima’s name on his lips and is repeating it over and over, and Terushima knows that’s what’s going to put him over the edge, more than anything else. 

Daichi looks down at Terushima, wild and reckless and using Terushima for his own pleasure, and Terushima loses his mind.

Suga comes first, spilling over Terushima’s stomach with a shout; Daichi’s next, almost immediately following, and Terushima grabs him by the hip to keep him in place so he can swallow down his release. 

“Teru,” Daichi gasps, still thrusting forward but reaching down and touching the side of Terushima’s face tenderly, and that’s what does it: Terushima comes, his eyes falling shut as his orgasm hits him. Daichi gets off his chest and sits beside him, letting Terushima breathe, and Terushima’s chest heaves with it. Daichi reaches down and presses a careful thumb to his lips, swiping away what he didn’t swallow down, and offers it to Suga. Terushima moans as they lick it off his fingers.

After a moment, Suga carefully removes themself from Terushima, pulls his condom off, and wraps their mouth around him. Terushima whimpers as they kiss and suck at the last of his erection. Daichi stands and goes to retrieve his boxers from the floor. When he returns, he sits up against the headboard and pulls Terushima’s head into his lap, and Suga lays down beside him and places one hand on his chest. Daichi pets through his hair, and Terushima’s eyes fall closed.

“You don’t ever have to stop that, if you don’t want,” he says, and Daichi laughs quietly. 

“Suga likes it, too,” he says. Terushima reaches over to reciprocate the motion for Suga, who smiles and rests his head on Terushima’s shoulder.

“Sex always this good with you two?” Terushima asks.

“Yes,” they say together, and Terushima huffs a quiet laugh.

“That’s definitely a boost to my self-esteem.”

“Doesn’t mean we didn’t enjoy it with you,” Suga says, kissing Terushima’s chest. “We did.”

“A lot,” Daichi affirms. 

Terushima takes a deep breath. They’d alluded to a second time together on a few occasions throughout the night, but alluding and actually confirming are two different things. Do they even want him to stay the night, or should he go? 

Suga throws their arm across his waist and settles into him with a contented sigh, and Daichi leans down and kisses his forehead.

“We’re snuggly after sex,” he says, meeting Terushima’s eyes. “You should probably get used to it.”

Terushima blinks, and then a smile crosses his face. “I don’t mind,” he replies. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you forever to lu becca and sam  
> title from "of the night" by bastille  
> special shoutout to working title "karoake no foreplay"


End file.
